The Waves
) República de las olas ( ) ሞገዶች ሪፐብሊክ ( ) جمهورية الأمواج ( ) |name = |capital = Rockington |largest_city = Rockington |official_languages = English |recognised_languages = Agian Creole, Spanish |demonym = Agian |government_type = Parliamentary Representative Democratic Republic |population_census = 12,403,126 |image_coat = Waves coat arms.png |image_flag = Waves Flag Final.jpg |image_map = Waves world map.png |map_caption = Location of the The Waves within the |leader_title1 = Chief Minister |leader_name1 = Alberto Russell |leader_name2 = Francesco Pierno |leader_title2 = President |population_census_year = 2017 |established = |established_date1 = 24 May 1814 |established_event1 = Independence declared from British rule |image_map2 = Waves map cities.png |drives_on = Left |calling_code = +259 |iso3166code = WV |cctld = .wv |motto = Septem Insulis. Una Familia |englishmotto = Seven Islands. One Family.|currency = Agian Golta (Ǥ)|currency_code = }}The Waves, officially the Republic of The Waves (/ / ; Agian Creole: Ty Republik o’ty Onja (/ / )), is an archipelago in the . The seven island country, whose capital is Rockington, lies 1,800 kilometres (1185 miles) east of mainland Southeast . Other nearby island countries and territories include to the west, , , , , and to the south and to the north. Known for its beaches, coral reefs, diving, nature reserves and rare wildlife, The Waves is a major tourist hub, connected to the world by four international airports and home to The Agian Mountain Range, rainforests of the San Agia and El Caldero National Parks and white-sand beaches including Silverbay and Infiesta. The Waves, with a population of 12,403,126, has the 27th largest population of any African state and is a member of the . Etymology The islands were named ‘The Waves’ for the unusual shape of San Agia, the country’s largest island. Geography and environment Physical features The Waves is the collective of seven main islands, and four partially inhabited smaller islands. The seven main islands of this group are: The four minor islands are: * Santa Ana 61.1 km2 * Santa Monica - home to Santa Monica Motor Racing Circuit 527.6 km2 * San Gabriel - now the location of a holiday complex. 23.9 km2 * Santa Rios - home to Santa Rios Naval Base 115.9 km2 Geology The Waves is part of the granitic which broke off from the Indian Plate about 66 mya. This rift formation is associated with the Réunion hotspot which is also responsible for Réunion Island, the Seychelles and the in India. Flora and fauna Like Madagascar, The Waves' isolation from other land masses has led to the evolution of animal species absent on neighbouring continents. Lemurs are found in abundance in the San Juan and South San Luis National Parks. As part of the islands’ town twinning scheme, The Waves Conservation Foundation has worked closely with , California on an initiative on the Northshore coast to introduce southern sea otters to The Waves. This was officially launched in October 2009 after a coastal kelp forest had been established over the previous nine years. A number of other mammals, including the Golden Serval (the islands’ national animal) known by islanders as the ‘cougar’ and the Agian Fossa, are indigenous to The Waves. Over 2000 species of birds have been recorded on the island including various species of , of which, Agian yellow-billed hornbill is the islands’ national bird. Fruit bats Fish: inhabiting the islands’ surrounding waters and bays as well as freshwater lakes and rivers. . Indian Mackerel, Grey Mullet, Red Snapper, shellfish (crab, prawn), octopus. Protected areas The San Juan National Park occupies the central and north-western part of the island of San Juan and is the largest protected area of the islands. The park consists of tropical rainforest, coastal forest, marshland, and mangrove. ABC is a protected Rawona town on their native San Juan. Climate The isolation and location of the islands give a microclimate specific to The Waves, with two seasons, a hot rainy season (November–April) which includes infrequent and relatively non-destructive tornadoes and mesocyclones, and a relatively cooler dry season (May–October). The Waves, enjoys a mild tropical maritime climate with persistent trade winds blowing throughout the year. Mean summer temperature is 27.6 °C (81.7 °F) and mean winter temperature is around 23.1 °C (73.6 °F). January to March are the hottest months and August is the coolest month. The wettest month is February; September and October are the driest months. Rain clouds originating over the Indian Ocean discharge much of their moisture over the islands eastern coast; the heavy precipitation supports the area's rainforest ecosystem. History First human settlement The Waves was uninhabited throughout most of early recorded history. The close relationship between Agian Creole and Old Malay and Old Javanese languages of this period would suggest that Austronesian seafarers from Maritime Southeast Asia were the first to visit the uninhabited islands. It is thought that Malays from Borneo eventually settled on Madagascar between 400 and 500 AD. Arab navigators, on trading voyages across the Indian Ocean, visited of the islands, although they did not settle in any great numbers. Arabs were trading the highly valued coco de mer nuts, found only in Seychelles and The Waves, long before European discovery of the islands. By 1000 AD, the original Austronesian settlers had mixed with Bantus (from Mozambique and Tanzania) and Arabs, amongst others and an Agian identity had developed. Seven Island Chiefdom The earliest records of what is now regarded as The Waves’ indigenous population date back to the reign of the final Grand Chief of the islands - Chief Rawona - and the subsequent division of chiefdom in the 16th century. Upon the death of Chief Rawona, his chiefdom was divided into the seven islands for each of his sons - Hanoba, Panaka, Ulabi, Utumi, Olaya, Jasamba and Nakao. These are now the native names for islands and form the demonyms for the remaining indigenous peoples of the chiefdom. The period before British arrival to the islands is known as the Chiefdom Era. European arrival The earliest recorded sighting by Europeans took place in 1506 by the Portuguese Admiral Vasco da Gama. His navigator, Ahmad ibn Mājid, had incorrectly identified the islands as the Comoros Islands, which they had visited the previous year, and being deterred by San Luis’s perilous rocky shores, it was decided that they would not land. The earliest recorded European landing was in March 1602, by the crew of the flyboat Fortuna under Captain Rockington (1560-1621) during the First Voyage of the English East India Company led by Sir James Lancaster, whose fleet would travel on to the Nicobars, Aceh, Sumatra and Java – a voyage for which Lancaster received a knighthood from the newly-crowned King James I. Rockington’s arrival was met with great hospitality from the population of the local chiefdom, who welcomed the tired sailors with fresh water and a feast of fish, coconuts, birds, turtles and giant tortoises. Many of the crew were suffering from a vitamin C deficiency, known as scurvy, for which the local medical practitioner prescribed and supplied a puree of baobab and mango. Rockington and his crew remained on the islands for 17 months, in which time, the captain was introduced to, and received courteously by, all seven tribal chiefs. The Waves became an unofficial protectorate of England during James I’s reign and landings on the islands by English merchant fleets, as well as English naval ships, were regular. Trade between English merchant ships and the native communities, particularly sugar exported to England, was extensive in the 17th Century and as a result, the development of infrastructure, culture and language over this period as widespread throughout the islands. Various attempts by French, Portuguese and Dutch fleets to conquer the islands were thwarted by fierce collective responses from all seven chiefdoms, with the support of English merchant traders, naval sailors and privateers. A transit point for trade between Africa and Asia, the islands were regularly used by pirates until the British took control and official administration in 1659 when a Stone of Possession was laid on San Luis by Captain Alfred Fairfax (1611-1682). The islands were named ‘The Waves’ for the unusual shape of San Agia, the country’s largest island. Towards the end of the 17th century, pirates arrived in the Indian Ocean from the Caribbean and made a base in both Madagascar and The Waves, from where they preyed upon vessels approaching and leaving the Red Sea and the Persian Gulf, as well as trade ships travelling between India and such East Africa ports as Mombasa and Mogadishu. The Pirate Round. Down west coast of Africa. Under Cape of Good Hope. Through Mozambique Channel. The Waves were an ideal location for intercepting and raiding Mughal trade ships, especially the lucrative traffic between Surat and Mecca, carrying Muslim voyagers on the Haj pilgrimage. Other pirates struck toward the Malabar and Coromandel coasts to rob Mughal merchants or richly laden East Indiamen. Pirates also might find East Indiamen at Réunion Island. Spain contested control over the islands between 1794 and 1810. Jerimiah A. Smith (1765-1833), British administrator of The Waves during the years of war with the Spain, declined to resist when armed enemy warships arrived. Instead, he successfully negotiated the status of nonalignment to Britain which gave the settlers a privileged position of neutrality. The Waves eventually assumed independence and full control, formalised in 1814 at the Treaty of Paris, with Smith becoming the first Chief Minister of The Waves. The Argentine Declaration of Independence (1816) allowed for Argentine nationals to settle on The Waves. With this great influx of Argentine nationals arriving to The Waves, population expansion of the early 19th century was rapid. This growing diversity accounts for the Hispanic names of many settlements. Scramble for Africa. 1881 to 1914. Due to international treaties, The Waves remained unaffected by the invasion, colonization and annexation suffered by mainland African states. Resting place of British Explorer Kingsley Solomon Bryson (1850-1919). Upon the British conquering Italian East Africa (1941) (modern day Somalia and Eritrea), many Italian nationals returned to Italy or traveled to Australia and USA, however The Waves’ neutrality, and offer of Italian settlement, allowed for Italians to gain residency in the islands. There has been a large Italian contingent on the islands ever since. The Republic of The Waves ABC Demographics Population The Waves, with a population of 12,403,126, has the 27th largest population of any African state and is a member of the African Union. Ancestry ABC Languages The official and most widely spoken language is English, however, Spanish is also broadly spoken. Agian Creole, similar to Malagasy, amalgamates English with Austronesian languages, and is taught in numerous schools and spoken by many inhabitants, particularly in rural areas. Religion The Waves, uniquely for the island countries of the Indian Ocean, is a reasonably secular country. There is no official religion in The Waves, however, approximately one fifth of the country's population practice traditional religion that focuses on deities, nature and the continued presence of ancestors. Almost 10% of inhabitants are Christian, with Protestantism slightly outnumbering Roman Catholicism. Today, many Christians integrate their religious beliefs with traditional ones related to honouring the ancestors. Islam is also practiced on the island. Islam was first brought to the island by Arab and Somali Muslim traders, who established several Islamic schools in San Agia and San Diego. While the Arabic culture would spread across the island, the Islamic religion failed to take hold in all but a handful of communities. Today, Muslims constitute 6% of the population of The Waves and are largely concentrated in coastal communities of San Agia, San Diego and San Pedro. The vast majority of Muslims are Sunni and the central hub of Islam in The Waves is Nur-ud-din Muhammad Salim Islamic Centre – which incorporates and expands on design traditions of Persian and earlier Mughal architecture. The mosque was built, almost entirely of red sandstone and white marble imported from India, in 1784. More recently, Hinduism was introduced to The Waves through Gujarati people arriving from the Indian subcontinent. Many Hindus in The Waves speak Gujarati or Hindi at home; however, it is rare that English is not spoken fluently. Economy Overview The UK has a partially regulated market economy. Based on Gross domestic product, The Waves is today the 110th-largest economy in the world and the 19th-largest in Africa. The Waves Treasury, led by the Chancellor of The Waves Treasury, Spartaco Sarti, is responsible for developing and executing the government's public finance policy and economic policy. The Bank of The Waves is the islands' central bank and is responsible for issuing notes and coins in the nation's currency, the Agian Golta. The automotive industry is a significant part of the Agian manufacturing sector and employs around 125,000 people, 1.9% of the labour force, with a turnover in 2015 of some Ǥ38 billion. In 2015, the UK produced around 120,000 passenger vehicles and 14,500 commercial vehicles. Almici is the leading manufacturer of passenger vehicles in The Waves. Agriculture is intensive, highly mechanised and efficient by African standards, producing about 80% of food needs with less than 3% of the labour force (195,000 workers), partly due to The Waves' rich soil. Around two-thirds of production is devoted to crops, including , sugar, vanilla, cloves and , and one-third to livestock. Fishing and shellfish harvesting are also important industries. Tourism is very important to the Agian economy; with over 8 million tourists arriving in 2014, The Waves is ranked as the 38th major tourist destination in the world. The Agian space industry was worth Ǥ6.1 billion in 2011 and employed 12,000 people, with Casey Merrick's SpaceAgia being the largest employer (9,000 workers). The UK is The Waves's main trading partner, although the Spain, India, Tanzania and Argentina also have strong economic ties to the country. Taxation Taxation in The Waves is quite competitive when compared to most developed nations – as of 2017 the basic rate of personal tax is 18% on taxable income up to Ǥ175,000 (≈£35,000) above the personal tax-free allowance (normally Ǥ60,000(≈£12,000)), and 36% on any additional earnings above that amount. Cost of living The cost of living in The Waves is relatively low, however, its capital city, Rockington, is currently ranked as the 157th most expensive city in the world to live. Infrastructure Transportation Energy Culture Cuisine Local food blends influences from Africa, India, South America and Europe, resulting in a unique, diverse culture. Agian cuisine is largely based on rice, vegetables, and meats. Traditional Agian meals consist of steamed, fried or boiled rice accompanied by number of side dishes. Commonly used ingredients include coconut, salt, garlic, ginger, chilli, lemongrass and cinnamon. Agian coconut nougat, known on the islands as Turrón de Coco, is confectionery made with sugar, honey and egg whites and coconut. Various other kinds of nougat are also widely eaten. Djoka is a spicy green and red stew that may be prepared with lamb, pork, chicken or goat and coconut, often eaten as part of a group who share a communal bowl with basket of Mofoka. Djoka is a popular dish in Agian eateries of all kinds, from street stalls to refined and revered restaurants. Mofoka is a traditional sourdough flatbread made with teff flour, with is usually served as a savoury accompaniment to a variety of spicy stews known by the general name ‘Djoka’. Jahsa is an Agian fermented drink that has a milky appearance and a cereal flavour. It is made from teff and is popular in all parts of the islands. Jahsa is made by boiling water teff flour. This mixture is left in a clay pot in a cool place for 2 days before being served. Customs and etiquette Agians are proud of their rich cultural heritage, and as such, have a traditional code of etiquette which governs social behaviour and is considered important. Some customs may not be true in all regions and they are never absolute. Agian society is egalitarian, individualistic and modern. The people tend to view themselves as modest, independent and self-reliant, valuing ability over dependency. Some key customs and etiquette in Hawaii are as follows: when visiting a home, it is considered good manners to bring a small gift for one's host. Most locals take their shoes off before entering a home. It is customary for Agian families to hold a celebration for a child's seventh and 16th birthday. Agian mythology Agian mythology is the body of myths and teachings that belong to the Rawona, concerning their gods, the nature of the world, and the origins; and encompasses their indigenous religious beliefs and practices. It is polytheistic and animistic, with a belief in many deities and spirits, including the belief that spirits are found in non-human beings and objects such as animals, the waves, and the sky. Agian mythology has had an extensive influence on the culture, arts, and literature of The Waves despite the decline in popularity of its practice. Literature ABC Music The music of The Waves reflects the diverse of culture throughout the islands. The traditional folk music incorporates multiple influences including African rhythms, Western stylistics and traditional Agian instrumentation, Indian and South American influences are also common. Sport The Waves has a strong sporting heritage, with football being the most popular. Football in the Waves is run by the Waves Football Association (WFA). Internationally, The Waves is represented by The Waves Men’s National Football Team and The Waves Women’s National Football Team and well as their respective youth teams. The Men’s National Team, whose home venue is The Waves National Stadium, played (now Malawi) in their first ever international football match in 1958. The association administers the national football teams, as well as the national league system, which comprises three leagues of 16 teams, and the regional league system which comprises of a further 16 leagues, each with 16 teams, thus the WFA governs 304 teams across the islands. The Waves is a member of FIFA, the (CAF), and the (COSAFA). Other poplar sports include: Agian Handball, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Media Broadcasting The Waves has several local public television channels, WBC 1, 2 and 3, the three core channels of The Waves Broadcasting Corporation and also three local private channels; W4, Télé Kréol, broadcasted predominantly in Agian creole and Agia24. The Waves also receives British, Italian and Argentine channels from these countries. Satellite and cable services are also available. The islands have several local public radio stations, such as RadioWave, Agia FM, Route 7 and San Luis Sounds. BBC broadcasts are also received from Britain. Newspapers The three main daily newspapers are the Waves Daily, the Daily Despatch and the Agian Chronicle, dedicated to local government views and current affairs and topics. Foreign newspapers and magazines are readily available in most bookshops and newsagents. The papers are mostly written in English and Agian Creole. Waves Life is an Agian glossy magazine published by Matthews & Gaspari Publications focusing on fashion and lifestyle, as well as coverage of high society and politics. It is directed towards the Agian upper-middle class, and those interested in society events. It was founded in 1922 by Albert Matthews and Piero Gaspari. Wave Life also has editions in Agian creole. Tourism The Waves Concours d'Elegance is the most prestigious motor show on the islands, exhibiting some of the most exotic domestic and foreign cars The Waves has to offer. The event, held in Rockington Hills, San Agia, is used as a charity fundraiser with over 10,000 spectators attending each year. The San Agia International Film Festival is an annual film festival that has been held in Rockington Hills, San Agia every June since 1964. Onjas World is a theme park complex in Lugano, Santa Maria which comprises the theme park itself as well as two hotels, and a leisure and retail centre including shopping, dining, and entertainment facilities. The park is serviced by the Onjas World Station. Health The Agian Health Service (AHS) is the public health services of The Waves. The founding principles were being comprehensive, universal and free at the point of delivery. Today, each provides a comprehensive range of health services, the vast majority of which are free for all people in The Waves. The Agian Health Services in 2016 employed around 300 thousand people with a budget of £25.7 billion. The Agian Ambulance Service (AAS) is an Agian Health Service (AHS) trust that is responsible for attending medical emergencies throughout The Waves. The service is currently under the leadership of chief executive Dr Felix Grossé and is headquartered in Lormont, San Agia. Education The education system in The Waves is controlled by The Department of Science and Education, and is composed of three stages, primary education, secondary education, and higher education. Federica Ellerington is currently Minister for Science and Education of The Waves. Education between the ages of 6 and 17 is compulsory and free in state schools, with the majority attending from the age of 5. Primary schools provide education for children aged 6 to 12 and secondary level of education caters for 12 to 17 year olds. Higher education is optional, with institutions including many universities, teacher training centres, nursing and medical training centres, business colleges, and a number of agricultural schools. The school year runs from early September to early July. The school calendar is standardized throughout the island. The Waves has an adult literacy rate of 99.3% Public schools Kula'Onja Kula'Onja are Agian Creole immersion preschools in The Waves where the philosophy and practice reflect traditional Agian cultural values with the aim of the continuation of the language, knowledge and culture. The Kula'Onja system of preschool education is a joint initiative between the Department of Culture and Sport and the Department of Science and Education. Primary schools Schooling in The Waves is mandatory from age six, however, most children start attending at the age of five, many having completed two year of kindergarten classes, particularly Kula'Onja. At primary school, often referred to as elementary school, children will learn to write and develop their reading skills. Primary school students usually have a single teacher who teaches the complete curriculum, such as English, mathematics, science and the humanities. Children stay in primary school for six years until the age of 12 years-old, at which point they transition to the secondary level of education. Secondary Schools Secondary Schools, often referred to as high schools, provide a five-year course of secondary education for students between the ages of 12 and 17. Pupils are prepared for the Maturas (colloquially known as The Mats), which can lead to higher education studies or directly to professional life. Private schools Public schools, also known as independent, preparatory or private schools, are fee-paying schools that are not owned or funded by the state. They are usually operated by a trust, some schools offer scholarships for those with particular skills or aptitudes, or bursaries to allow students from less financially well-off families to attend. Colleges and universities Higher education is optional, with institutions including many universities, teacher training centres, nursing and medical training centres, business colleges, and a number of agricultural schools. Politics Political system The politics of The Waves take place in a framework of a parliamentary representative democratic republic, in which the President is the head of state and the Chief Minister is the head of government who is assisted by the Council of Ministers. The Waves has a multi-party system. The President functions as a ceremonial figurehead, elected by the National Assembly, as set out by the Constitution of The Waves. The current office-holder is Francesco Pierno (1954-). The President's official residence is the State House. The Chief Minister is the head of government of the Republic of The Waves. He presides over the Council of Ministers which advises the President of the Republic and is held to account by The National Assembly. The current Chief Minister is Alberto Russell (1968-). The official residence of the Chief Minister during his term in office is Rockington House. The Chief Minister's Office is located in Parliament Green, between Downtown Rockington and Upper Rockington. The National Assembly is made up of 48 members who are elected by their representative district. Government Conservative Democratic Party (CDP) is a centre-right political liberal-conservative party. National People’s Party (NPP) is a centre-left social-democratic party. United Liberal Party (ULP) is a social liberal party form in 1982 formed in a merger of the Islands’ two liberal parties – The National Liberal Party (NLP) and The Liberal Democratic Party (LDP) The Waves Revenue Service is responsible for the collection of taxes, the payment of state support, and the administration of employment and wage regulations. Local government Each island has their own council, with the exception of San Luis and San Ignacio, and San Diego and San Pedro, who share a council. These are made up of the National Assembly members pertaining to that island and are led by a Deputy Chief Minister. These local councils are in control of many local issues but their powers are limited. }|text=San Agia|size=15px}} }|text= }} }|text=Santa Maria|size=15px}} }|text= }} }|text=San Ignacio|size=15px}} }|text= }} }|text=San Juan|size=15px}} }|text= }} Law and criminal justice The Waves’ legal system is based on . The Waves has a four-level legal system. The lowest level courts on The Waves are the Maiden Courts. Appeals are made to either the District Courts or the Magistrates Courts. Appeals from the District or Magistrate Courts are made to the High Court of The Waves. Final appeals are made to the Court of Appeal of The Waves. Maiden, District and Magistrate judges are appointed by the Minister for Justice of The Waves, and for those of the High Court and the Court of Appeal are appointed by the Chief Minister of The Waves. For law enforcement, see: Agian Home Forces Military Military Agian Armed Forces The Agian Armed Forces (AAF) is the division of the Agian Military that is tasked, by the Agian Government with the defence of the The Waves. They also promote the islands's wider interests, support international peacekeeping efforts, and provide humanitarian aid. The force consists of three professional service branches: the Agian Army, the Agian Navy and the Agian Air Force. Agian Army The Agian Army is the principal land warfare force of The Waves. The force is administered by the Department of Defence. The professional head of the Agian Army is the Chief of the Agian Army. The current Chief is General Ralph Swepstone. The service is headquartered in ABC, San ABC. The two uniforms of the Agian Army are the Combat Uniform, used in operational environments, and the Ceremonial Uniform, worn during formal and official state occasions. Agian Navy The Agian Navy is the naval warfare branch of the Agian Armed Forces. The role of the navy is to conduct naval operations in defence of The Waves and to carry out peacetime operations and humanitarian duties throughout the world. The professional head of the Agian Navy is the Admiral of the Navy and this position is currently held by Admiral Walter Dublin. The service is headquartered at Santa Rios Naval Base, San Rios. The two uniforms of the Agian Army are the Combat Uniform, used in operational environments, and the Ceremonial Uniform, worn during formal and official state occasions. Agian Air Force The Agian Air Force is The Waves's aerial combat force. The Agian Air Force provides support across a range of operations such as airspace control, precision airstrikes, aerial reconnaissance and surveillance, military transportation, and humanitarian support. The professional head of the Agian Air Force is The Marshal of the Air Force and this position is currently held by Air Chief Marshal José Monti. The service is headquartered in ABC, San ABC. The two uniforms of the Agian Air Force are the Combat Uniform, used in operational duties, and the Ceremonial Uniform, worn during formal and official state occasions. Agian Home Forces The Agian Home Forces (AHF) is the division of the Agian Military that is empowered by the Agian Government to enforce law, protect property, and limit civil disorder within The Waves and its surrounding waters. The forces consist of the police force, the ranger force and the sea patrol. The Commander-in-Chief is the Chief Minister of The Waves, while operational command is taken by the Grand General of the Home Forces of The Waves, a position currently held by César-Auguste Andreoli. In case of emergency, any civilian in The Waves can contact the AHF by dialling 555 from any telephone. The service is headquartered in ABC, San ABC. Waves National Police Service The Waves National Police Service (WNPS) is the civilian responsible for law enforcement in The Waves. The WPNS has significant responsibilities such as co-ordinating and leading on counter-terrorism matters and protection of senior parliamentary, excluding that of the President, who is guarded by a personal army unit - The Presidential Guard or The ‘Paulets’. The overall operational leader of the force is the Inspector General of Police who is answerable to both the Home Office and the Department of Justice. The post of Inspector General was first created in 1825 when the duty was separated from the role of Home Secretary. The post was first held by José Da Costa, who reformed the force from being government enforcers to public servants. With this increased affability came a dramatic fall in crime rates across the islands. The current Inspector General of Police is Biaggio Gardo. The force is headquartered on ABC Street in ABC, San ABC. The two uniforms of the Waves National Police Service are the Combat Uniform, used in operational environments, and the Ceremonial Uniform, worn during formal and official state occasions. Pertaining to each island, the police service is organized into seven primary geographic divisions, each headed by a Chief Superintendent. These are: * Chief Superintendent of San Agia: Samuel Luigi Shellito * Chief Superintendent of San Luis: Henintsoa Pereyra Díaz * Chief Superintendent of Santa Maria: Iselín Chazarreta * Chief Superintendent of San Juan: Giorgio Virgili * Chief Superintendent of San Pedro: Joanne Morley * Chief Superintendent of San Diego: Rogelio Hogg * Chief Superintendent of St Ignacio: Oscar Olmi :K-9 Unit (Patrol trained German Shepherds, narcotics and explosive detection trained Labrador Retrievers and Bloodhounds. Dive Team (SCUBA). Bomb Squad. Tactical Unit (SWAT). Bureau of Criminal Investigation. Criminal Intelligence Unit, Serious Crime. The Waves National Police Service uses the following ranks: * Inspector General * Chief Superintendent * Superintendent * Inspector * Sergeant * Corporal * Constable * Cadet National Sea Patrol The National Sea Patrol (NSP) is the military’s maritime tasked with maritime law enforcement operations, with jurisdiction in both domestic and international waters. It operates under the Agian Home Forces and is commanded by Patrol Commandant, Fabio Gago. The service is headquartered in ABC, San ABC with various stations positioned around the coast of the islands. The two uniforms of the Agian Army are the Combat Uniform, used in operational environments, and the Ceremonial Uniform, worn during formal and official state occasions. National Ranger Force The National Ranger Force (NRF) is charged with protecting and preserving areas of the islands’ National Parks. The aims of the National Rangers are the conservation, search and rescue and stewardship of the islands’ park. The current Chief of the National Ranger Force is Harry Pérez. The service is headquartered in ABC, San ABC. The two uniforms of the Agian Ranger Force are the Duty Uniform, used in operational environments, and the Ceremonial Uniform, worn during formal and official state occasions. According to the 2012 Global Peace Index, The Waves is one of the world's most peaceful countries due to its low crime rate and high level of socio-political stability. Foreign relations The Waves is part of the (IOC) and the . Category:Countries